mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Weir
| birth_place = Gloucester, England | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = British | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Taekwondo | stance = | fightingoutof= Range Fighting | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 19 | mmakowins = 9 | mmasubwins = 9 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 16 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Mark Anthony Weir (September 19, 1967) is an English mixed martial artist usually fighting in the middleweight division at 185 lbs. He has fought in the Ultimate Fighting Championship, and Pride Fighting Championships, and is the former Cage Rage British middleweight champion Biography Mark Weir lives in Quedgeley, England with his wife Michelle and two children, Tamara and Lyle. Weir appears keen to pass his knowledge to the next generation of the family, as he once said of his daughter that “Tamara is really into martial arts and she is already picking up some of the skills.” Weir has used his martial arts ability on screen as well as in the ring, starring in film student Scott Clifford’s low-budget feature Dealing with Danger 2, a taekwondo themed production. Weir played the villain and also choreographed the numerous action sequences, and according to Clifford (who trains with Weir in Barton), Weir “has been offered the chance to be in Hong Kong films.” . Clifford enlisted the services of Weir once again in his 2001 short film, "Dead Ringers", another of the student’s amateur works. Martial Arts Background & Training Regimen Weir began his martial arts training with judo and boxing, but later switched to taekwondo because his mother did not want him to box full-time . He gained his taekwondo black belt in 1988 from Master Hee Il Cho, then went on to win World Championships in both 1988 and 1991. Weir moved up from Light Heavyweight to Heavyweight over the two competitions. Weir had perhaps his most notable success in the Ultimate Fighting Championship. On July 13, 2002, he knocked out Eugene Jackson in 10 seconds at UFC 38. Fittingly, it was also the first time the UFC had been held in England, with a number of British mixed martial artists competing alongside Weir in the Royal Albert Hall. Being an undefeated former world champion in Tae Kwon Do and Kick Boxing tournaments, Mark Weir brings to the cage renowned kicking and punching ability. Weir holds classes in Gloucester and Cheltenham, where he teaches what he calls ‘Range Fighting’, combining muay thai, boxing, ju jitsu and ground fighting. He won a unanimous decision victory over Japanese wrestler Daijiro Matsui at Cage Rage 21. He lost against Paul Daley at Cage Rage 23 for both the Cage Rage World and British Welterweight titles. Weir lost his last fight against Swedish fighting sensation Tor Troeng via triangle choke. The younger Troeng dominated the fight and at the end of the fight he easily submitted Weir. Mixed martial arts record See also *List of male mixed martial artists Footnotes 1. ‘A Day in the Life Of…’, Helen Blow, ‘’The Citizen’’, February 4, 1999 2. ‘Scott hopes for a box office hit’, Annelisa Macaulay-Lowe, ‘’The Citizen’’, August 19, 1999 3. ‘Scott’s a dead ringer for a film mogul’, ‘’The Citizen’’, September 3, 2001 4. ‘Horton is choked at loss’, ‘’The Citizen’’, October 27, 2000 5. XFUK Profile 8. ‘Horton is choked at loss’, ‘’The Citizen’’, October 27, 2000 External links *Professional MMA record from Sherdog.com *PRIDE profile Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:People from Gloucester Category:British mixed martial artists Category:British taekwondo practitioners Category:Black British sportspeople ja:マーク・ウィアー